ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena: Between Fire and Death
What happens when two Titan Princes want a private conversation... Appears * Titan Prince of Fire and Order: Sol * Titan Prince of Death and Undeath: Necrobane The Beginning The asteroid was barely big enough to hold a gravity field, but hold it, it did. It was parked in an asteroid field in a binary system overlooking an anomaly. The anomaly resembled a splash in a pool of water only said pool was glowing an ominous blue and purple light. Upon the asteroid, looking up at the anomaly was a youth in robes of heavenly white. Around his shoulders and chest was a necklace composed of gold and jade tiles tied together with bronze threads. His skin was a rich brown, his face was handsome and youthful, his eyes were golden and his hair was either fire...or like fire, with flowing locks of red, orange and gold. "It is not everyday..." said the youth "even for us, that one gets to look at a magical muck-up of such...grand proportions...Why are we here...?" he said looking down. His guess was a being far less....humanoid. While he wore the same seraphic robes, his body was a black chitin, with an elongated head and only two slots to represent eyes. On the edge of his head, and replacing arms, were grey tentacles, the same color as his ever visible fangs. In his chest, was a hole, a gaping mouth that lead only to a void. "We are here...?" said the being, in a soft, whispering, but so very unsettling voice "to talk. We are here because I asked politely...and you came..." "Fair enough, Necrobane....what do you want...?" "What is bothering you...Sol?" The youth raised an eyebrow "You only call me 'Necrobane' when something is bothering you, normally it's 'Z'..." "Oh, so you're prince of psychoanalysts now...?" "Why not...that seems to be the only way to get any answers from you..." "Oh, so now we're being bitchy...?" "Yes, yes 'we' are..." Sol paused "You're lucky I like you..." "Yes, I am adorable...but in all seriousness...what is the matter...?" "Why does it trouble you, and can't you just...'know' what it is...?" "No...you hide that part of yourself...which means you've sought out Tsuru' help, troubling..." Sol looked up. "Did you cause that...?" "You can just..." "Omniscience make good conversation difficult..." "Ah..." He looked up at the anomaly "Yes and no, my kith and those who were not, they sought to cast a spell that would 'defeat death'...the magics they summoned and used....did not agree with them..." "Life magic, and necromancy..." "With Celestial spells woven in..." "I'm surprised they didn't make a black hole...instead of this mass of psychic energy acting like a natural phobia field...Someday I will fix that...make it so live can appear on that world..." "It's odd isn't it...how you, I, Akreious...we can all be friends...all be allies..." the two looked at each other "You sound perplexed..." Z changed. His body morphed into a purple sphere of light, ribbons of his dark energy circles, intertwined with magenta particles and formed a solid mass, a physical being. It resembled Z as he did before, but now his tentacles had moved to the back as clawed arms replaced them. A row of spikes ran down his back into a stinger and his crest had enlarged and morphed to better suit a battering ram. His blade feet were now visible, but his body now looked at home on his legs or all fours. "Why...?" "Because...you can learn a lot about people by fighting them..." Sol smirked. He became like a little son. Ribbons and fire and golden particles followed Z's example, but they became a paladin in gold and red. His helmet sported a marble mask under its T shaped visor, but it was obvious underneath with a black void. It resembled his previous face. His wings were tendrils of flame that sometimes settled in a wing like shape. Upon his shoulders was the appearance a hawk and a lion head, while a bull face was etched on his chest plat, holding a sun in its horns. Somewhere in the distance, a figure clad in black armor sat. Green flames radiated from where ever it could, and he sat with a while cloth wrapped around shoulders, his visor open and a bag of popcorn that never seemed to empty. Part 2 Sol swung his flame sword, releasing waves of fire that opened that ground and shattered rocks. Z just nimble stepped to the side, to avoid each blow. In response his tentacles wiggled about as purple orbs formed around them before speeding towards Sol. He raised his sword in a blocking stance, the light of his blade forming a shield, that they exploded against. "Come now..." said Z "Surely the great 'Sol' can do better than that..." "You know...you're cheeky for someone with no cheeks...." Z drew a line of purple light with his hands, before grabbing it. The light warped space as it morphed into a shape, revealing an ornate staff with a Kopesh blade for a head, but on a side, like a scythe's. The two charged each other, their weapons clashing and giving out waves of energy native to their owners. "So, let's talk about your son..." said Z. Sol suddenly found himself thrown back and into space before he stopped himself. Z was flying after him and Sol swung several times releasing large lines of golden energy. Z swatted them with his scythe, breaking the lines, before Sol struck him, hitting him with his sword in a downward stab and pushing him, sending him flying through space. Z had managed to block with his staff's body however. "Be more specific." said Sol. "You know who I mean, the one that's causing you so many problems..." They went faster. Suddenly Z threw him off, but he flipped and came back with a side swing. Z blocked with his staff and deflected him upward. Sol back flipped and came down hard with a swing, releasing an energy wave that sent Z flying back. "Honestly...how does that even work. The Heroes of Light, they were our first incarnations, we came together to deal with FOD, before he really did any damage to the young Omniverse. But the stories, fictions at worst, embellishments at best. Stories told by story tellers...So where does Luna come from...?" Sol swung several times, creating lines of fire. In a stabbing motion he sent them flying at Z at impossible speeds as more arcs of energy that sent him into a large asteroid destroying it. "I am annoyed you think that little tripe...'bothers' me..." "Oh..." said Z, floating in the rubble "then what does bother you...?" The light moved like a shooting star, and when it got close to Z it was Sol brandishing his weapon. Their blades clashed, again creating a contest of their energies. "The Weekee civil war!" Roared Sol "Their petty conflict has seen worlds undone, devastated or created where none should be. They either mock the proper order of things or are too impotent to defend it! Eldritch Things, pompous squids that think themselves gods because they broke out of the structure that is evolution! Or power hungry necromancers, ready to become Eldritch ready to upset the order of life and death, light and dark, to upturn the disparity, the order of the world!" "Yet we are friends..." Z fired several spheres into Sol, before knocking him off. With a swing of his weapon, he sent Sol flying into an asteroid, shattering it. "We are friends because you two can work within a system!" Spheres of gold and ribbons of energy shot forth out of the dust and circled in on Z. He swung his scythe, creating a line of purple energy that resembled...a scar. It opened, revealing a black space dotted with celestial formation such as galaxies and nebula. Into this temporary anomaly the attacks went, before it closed and faded away. "Higher Geometry....?" said Sol "Then again, considering that poor Lovecraft boy you tormented wrote about it...Where did you send that attack...?" "Nowhere that would bother you...?" An Alternate Earth Where Nazi Won World War 2 Everything burned. The spheres destroyed cities and wild lands alike in explosions that dwarfed even the power of the atom. The ribbons of fire wrapped around the globe and burned away everything. The atmosphere evaporated and the seas boiled. What was left returned to the planet's primordial appearance, a sphere of molten rock that swallowed any and every bit of evidence that man had once lived on that sphere. Back to the Fight "I see..." said Sol. "But really, Luna, why does he give you such trouble...?" "I have a plan for him..." said Sol "One you can't share with us...?" "You two don't do subtle..." "Oh really..." he said as if insulted "Dude, your means of getting me to talk to you... is literally to start a fight..." Z paused. "Personally I think that says more about you than me..." "Hmph, tell me though, what would you do with the information you seek...?" Sol charged him again. He swung his sword but Z flew up. However, Sol spread his wings, firing golden beams that Z took care to dodge. Each beam that missed destroyed an asteroid are was blocked by Z. "That depends on what that information is..." "Which is to say you don't know...!" Z charged swinging his scythe, but Sol raised his arm, erecting a shield. "I never said that..." "But it is to that effect. How ironic...we are giant living...universes onto ourselves...yet we spend so little time...actually looking in..." Sol's shield began to glow brighter, and Z, knowing what this meant, flew back, as the shield became a massive pulse of energy. With a downward strike, Z generated a purple line of energy that cut the attack in half as it went on to pulverize more asteroids. His tail then flew forward emitting a light that blocked Sol's sword. "Inside eh...?" said Z "Is that where he came from...?" "Excuse me....?" "I don't doubt that you could sense his movements within your realm, but your Aspects, how could they be so blind...unless he belongs there..." The two stood there for several moments struggling to overpower or push back the other. "Order..." "What of it...?" "Order and fire...on their own they are very...simple concepts, symbols, but brought together...one gets the image of...power...domination..." "What are you getting at...?" "Order, it is the age old cry, the adage of so many despots, tyrants and too in love with themselves to see their dictatorship. Yet you, you find them...abhorrent, you, who always championed freedom, are the embodiment of control...Sol, why are we friends...?" "Because you and Akreious can work with in a system, the Cycle..." "No...No, I bring death and decay, he bring death and devastation, and you...you bring order, and life..." "Since when have you been this insightful...?" "When I find that irking you amuses me...." Sol spread his wings, and Z spread his tentacles, and both fired their energy blasts at each other, creating a cloud of explosions that covered them. Part 3